


gluttony

by airabuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, uploading from mobile so there might be some formatting errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airabuu/pseuds/airabuu
Summary: Niki's gaze was fixed, and before either of them knew it, the purple haired girl was pinned up against the wall with a strong hand gripping her wrists tight.She had found her meal.
Relationships: Shiina Niki/Ayase Mayoi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one line of niki's. but i made them lesbians because i'm lesbian. idk i was horny

Niki was hungry. Starving, even.

With each move the girl took, she eyed her surroundings with as much vigour as she could manage. Piqued eyes darting from object to object, searching for a food source... was the kitchen close by? Honestly, she could barely tell with how hazy her mind had become, static buzzing between her temples.

She knew this, she  _ knew _ she couldn't go long without a good amount of food— but alas, here she was, on wits end as she trembled around the agency building. Oh, she really should've had a bite to eat before practice, before wandering off... Just thinking about the possibility of having a meal right now was doing numbers to her, saliva pooling in her mouth as her breath got heavier. She had to lean against the wall to hold herself up, trying to take a breather. Bangs clung to her forehead, sweat stuck to her cheeks, and her nape felt ridiculously heavy with her ponytail trapping heat against it.

Slowly from the distance, a figure emerged with a posture almost as weak as Niki's. Small, quiet steps as to not disturb anyone, the approaching figure stood wary. A slim, pale physique with purple locks hastily wrapped in a braid. She stood wary but precise, seemingly nervous about what she was doing despite knowing exactly what.

To Niki, she looked stunning.

Sweet.

_ Delicious. _

Niki's eyes were fixated on her, with the other girl soon returning the gesture. Whatever little colour was on the other girl's face drained, swallowing before she meekly opened her mouth. For someone who looked like she didn't want to be noticed, she sure was fixated on Niki, fingers lightly trembling and twitching in front of her.

"S-Shiina-san?"

She was wearing a white button-up with enough buttons unbuttoned to expose a clavicle, milky white skin dripping right down to almost reveal her cleavage. While her skin didn't look perfectly smooth (a small bruise near the crook of her neck in particular catching Niki's attention), the imperfections only added to the interesting texture. Sweat had started to roll down her neck, glistening in the light as her hands gloved in leather started to twiddle and twist even moreso than before.

"..." Without immediately getting an answer, the girl shifted once, twice... her eyes began to dart around the room as she shook a little more.

Niki's gaze was fixed, and before either of them knew it, the purple haired girl was pinned up against the wall with a strong hand gripping her wrists tight.

_ "Aah, ya look real good, Onee-san..." _

**She had found her meal.**

Head tucked in snug at her neck, Niki darted her tongue out to lap at the faint mark, receiving a whimper in response. The crook of her neck was already damp, with Niki only adding to the sensation. The salty taste of the girl's sweat mixed with the surface of her skin overflew her senses as the grey haired girl began to bite down, sucking a mark to neighbour the fading bruise on her neck. Meanwhile, the girl against the wall kept her wrists pliant, biting down on her lip as to not let any unnecessary noises slip out.

Who was once merely shaking was now quivering like a deer as her neck was feasted upon, kisses and bites ranging from feather-light to enough pressure to draw blood.

To better position herself, Niki leaned further into the wall, by extension pushing her torso against the other girl's. Her knee raised to inbetween her thighs, stopping short of the edge of her black skirt. Naturally, as she went on her knee only got higher— or did the other girl shift her body lower? Letting go of her hands to fasten a grip on her hips instead, Niki pulled back to see what she had created of the girl against the wall, and—

Mouth open, sharp teeth glistening with saliva that was pooling up and drooling down her chin. Cheeks flushed, teal eyes fighting to stay open. Her body slowly started to jerk forward, Niki feeling a sudden pressure on her thigh... While light through the fabric of her jeans, she could feel the girl easing down to grind her panties against the thigh in close reach.

She found it hard to form words, but she eventually came to.

"Uuu, I'm so..rryyyy... I'm so gross, like this..."

Even with her opposing words, she couldn't stop herself even if she tried. With Niki's gaze fixated straight on hers, she inched closer, trailing her tongue along the fallen saliva before meeting her in a kiss.

Little resistance to be had, Niki sucked at her bottom lip and the violet-haired pliantly accepted her, allowing Niki's tongue to roam her mouth. Lightly sliding against her teeth, feeling the pointy edges with the tip of her tongue, allowing the barely recognisable girl to tilt her head as she kissed back. Niki pulled away breathless, a strand of saliva binding the two.

_"Onee-san, I'm starving..."_

Before she could get a response out, a pair of lips were back on hers and Mayoi threw back her head, gripping her nails tight onto Niki's shoulders. Her weight further shifted to the grinding against the surface below her, movements of her hips getting rougher as she sought stimulation though the thin layer of her underwear. Quick breaks for quick breaths as the two continued to exchange tongues, Niki's hands trailing up from her hips to sneak under her shirt.

_This wasn't enough._

Mayoi's eyes were shut tight as Niki pulled away in less than a hurry for once, whimpering at the longer loss of contact. She leaned in, to no avail— it was at a rush for her to process, but Niki was leading her to the couch alongside the wall, pushing Mayoi down into the soft cushioning.

Her head spun, it was all going too fast. Mayoi's breathing was heavy and she barely cared to let herself be quiet, pleading eyes upturned as she breathed in and out, in and out... Peering down at the feast below her, Niki licked her lips before kneeling down, hooking Mayoi's legs over her shoulders.

Was she going to—  _ here?! _

"S-Shiina-san, you don't— I'm not worthy, I won't—" Stammering and slipping on her words, Mayoi only spread her legs despite her statement. Rested comfortably in the couch with a pillow to lever her back and neck, she clawed at whatever cushioning her nails could reach. Niki's position gave her full view under the short, black skirt, able to see the matching, lace-trimmed black panties she donned.

She was wet, considerably so. A damp patch was barely visible at the light crease between her folds, clear spilling out just in-between her thighs. Visible, no— with her body hustled closer towards the couch and by extension Mayoi's heat, Niki leaned in enough to lie her nose against it, inhaling the raw scent seeping through fabric. While tempted to go right at it, she waited for a second, fingers lacing themselves onto Mayoi's pale thighs to further support them on her shoulders.

Mayoi let out an exhale as Niki pulled back, exhaling softly— before her breath caught on itself, Niki taking assault on her inner thighs. Tugging at the skin with her teeth, Niki bit down with uncharacteristic strength, Mayoi feeling a sharp pain as skin broke. Small drops of blood trickled down Niki's throat and she swallowed, Mayoi letting out a pleased moan as she tightened her thighs in Niki's grip.

_ "Sweet..." _

"Shiina-san, sssomeone could— hh _hIII_ _—_ "

She'd lost her sense of reason. Right in the hallway of Ensemble Square, where anyone could pass by. If caught, they'd be in some deep shit— but while Niki simply wasn't capable of rational thinking with gluttony consuming her, Mayoi didn't care anymore.

She wanted to chase the pleasure, drown in it. Her mind was on fire.

After a few more kisses and loving bites to her thighs, Niki licked her lips before raising one of her hands to pull Mayoi's panties to the side, exposing her pussy. It was hard to gauge her expression— it wasn't as if Mayoi could  see her considering Niki's head was right under her skirt, but Niki could feel herself drool upon the action, using her free hand to ghost a line over the slit.

Mayoi's head rolled back, a noise ripping from her throat after  _finally_ receiving direct touch. The finger traced up and down, pressing in slightly as the slick spread it's way onto her fingers. One, then two— then a wet tongue replacing fingertips mere moments after.

If it weren't for Mayoi's gloved hand darting to her mouth in time, the hallway would be a mess of moans with Niki getting to work at her sex, tongue mixing into her folds.The taste and liquid flowed into her mouth, wetness melting on her lips. With each move the older girl took, Mayoi bit down into her palm, the taste of leather filling her mouth as her free hand flipped her skirt up enough to clench onto Niki's grey locks. Hair as messy as it was, Niki let out a whine against her meal in time with a particularly harsh  _tug_ , pulling back to catch a proper gasp of air.

—That would be, if Mayoi wasn't so adamant of getting Niki's mouth back on her, another tug of the hair pushing the other girl back into place.

" _Mmmhh..~_ " Her thighs were twitching, with each move of Niki's causing Mayoi to loosen the clench her teeth had, loose noises spilling themselves even outside the muffling of fabric. The slurping and wet, squelching noises from below her was only turning her on further, rocking her hips up to suit a better angle. Niki's tongue retreated, swallowing the fluid against her as she shifted to suck on her clit, starved for attention. Fingers were back and at it again, two slipping inside from the get-go as Niki switched between lightly sucking at and lapping against the bud.

She didn't last long, Mayoi reaching her climax after Niki curled her fingers to hit a sensitive spot inside her. A long, high-pitched whine escaped her lips as she rutted against her fingers, Niki continuing her administrations through the other girl's orgasm.

The only sound that could be heard in the hallway was Mayoi's heavy breathing. Silver hair slipped through her fingers. Pupils dilated, blown out, unable to focus— her face was entirely flushed up to her ears, drool once again pouring out from the side of her mouth and dripping onto the black of her gloves. Fingers slowly retreated from inside her,  _she could feel it_ , cringing from the feeling against her now over-sensitive folds.

That, _really—_

Taking a peek below, Niki had already started cleaning up, well, kind of— her underwear was now back on, skirt pulled back down to at least cover the marks left on her thighs—

—and Niki was licking at the mess on her own fingers.

She licked her lips, wiping off extra from her chin and downing that too. It was hard to tell if she was doing this on purpose, fingers sliding back into her mouth to replace love juices with saliva, lapping over them multiple times as if she was trying to savour everylast drop.

With Mayoi's breath heavy, she ran her fingers through Niki's hair, who returned to her in upturned eyes, tongue slipping out of her mouth in a cheeky manner.

"...Thanks for the meal~"


End file.
